Royal King of Spades
by reckless-rage
Summary: Written for the POT forum's Royal Flush challenge. Royal pair; Atobe had planned to take Ryoma out to dinner, but Ryoma screws it up as usual. Drabble!


**My first Royal drabble written for the Royal Flush Share the OTP Love! challenge in the forum. Constructive criticism is much welcome. Flames will be voodooed. Thank you.**

**Royal - King of Spades**

"Oi, gakki! Your boyfriend's here!"

Nanjiroh's shout rolled up the stairs. Ryoma looked up from where he was playing with Karupin to glance at the bedside clock. It was right on the time Atobe Keigo had promised to pick him up. Ryoma sighed and got up, abandoning Karupin on his bed. Karupin glanced after her owner as he left, her chocolate eyes large and soulful.

Atobe was waiting in the living room, a cup of untouched tea on the small table before him. He was dressed in a fine, undeniably expensive dinner suit, a lightly dusted charcoal item of clothing that reeked of money and elegance.

"Where are we going?" Ryoma asked as he navigated the last of the steps and approached his boyfriend. He was acutely aware of his father's furtive glances from behind the newspaper that he had spread before his face. Stupid dad. As if Ryoma didn't know that his father was ogling Atobe's near-perfect manliness. It irritated the green-haired boy slightly that girls and even _guys_ogled Atobe whenever they went out together. Damnit, Atobe was _his_boyfriend.

"Out to dinner." Atobe declared. He swept Ryoma out of the room and into the interior of his richly furnished limo before the boy could protest. It was a car out of the movies – it had a TV in one corner, a bar along one side of the car, and even a small built-in karaoke system. The floor was lavishly carpeted as expected of the Keigo wealth. Ryoma could never quite get used to the extravagance, not even after having Keigo as a boyfriend for half a year now.

"Ore-sama is bringing you to the newest and most stylish restaurant in town." Atobe declared grandly, reclining among the leather seats and snapping his imperial fingers to get the driver to start the limo. He paused to eye Ryoma's clothes critically: a plain T-shirt with simple trousers. "Although if you had bothered to dress up a bit more..."

"I'm not going to a restaurant." Ryoma stated flatly before Atobe could say anything else.

"But ore-sama - "

"The driver can let us off at the closest shopping mall."

"But ore-sama - "

"I don't like restaurants." Ryoma had a tiny frown on his face that Atobe found entirely appealing and the grey-haired diva gave in without further resistance. Effectively, he pressed a button on the arm of his seat and ordered the driver to drop them at a shopping mall in cool, crisp tones.

"Where shall we go if not to a restaurant?" Atobe asked as he disconnected the line.

"We'll find something." Ryoma looked out of the window. For a while, neither of them spoke, but the silence in the air was warm and comfortable.

Atobe and Ryoma attracted odd stares from passerbys in the shopping mall. People naturally thought that Atobe was Ryoma's guardian, and his suave manner, sophisticated clothes and height didn't help. Ryoma scowled whenever an overly helpful saleswoman commented on their apparent 'likeness' and Atobe would quickly draw the saleswoman's attention to himself before his boyfriend said something regrettable.

They ended up ordering burgers at the local burger joint, and Atobe was appropriately horrified.

"Ore-sama does not eat fat that clogs up ore-sama's arteries and make it hard to breathe. Ore-sama demands - "

"That you try a burger before you condemn it." Ryoma stated wryly. He handed Atobe one of the buns he had ordered, and he smirked when he saw the distasteful look of Atobe's face.

"Let's go find one of those photo-taking booths after dinner." Ryoma said on impulse. (Dinner? This fat-filled patty was dinner? Ore-sama is shocked.)

Atobe, as predictable, objected strongly about taking photos in a simple photo booth, as Ryoma had known he would.

"Ore-sama could hire real professionals to take a photo of us if you wish." Atobe said in a slightly miffed voice. "To rely on a machine manned by no one to take a decent photo is ridiculous!"

Ryoma finished his burger and gave Atobe an unfathomable look. His boyfriend's voice trailed off.

"Are we going to do it or not?" He asked simply.

Atobe sighed and gave up. It was clear who was the uke here. Atobe might be the one with the riches and influence and looks, but Ryoma had all his tiny claws in Atobe's heart.

"Let's go." Atobe smiled, and quickly dropped The Offending Burger into a nearby bin, hoping that his boyfriend hadn't noticed.

**xEndx**


End file.
